Une étoile dans la nuit
by Kate Worthington
Summary: Harry Potter, 20 ans, juif. Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, SS. Nous sommes en 1942, en France. UA Abandonnée
1. Arrestation, Déportation, Séparation

POUR CE QUI N'ONT PAS LU CE CHAPITRE? NE PAS LIRE. ARRET DONT LES RAISONS SONT EXPLIQUEES AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT.

**

* * *

****15 juin 1942**

L'impact fit trembler le sol et les murs. De la poussière se détacha du plafond et tomba en une pluie grisâtre sur ses cheveux ébènes. Le vacarme cessa presque aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. Un silence lourd et angoissant s'abattit dans la cave, entrecoupé de sanglots d'enfants terrorisés.

Harry releva la tête avec précaution, ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Il jeta un œil sur Ron qui tenait Hermione fermement serré dans ses bras. Il avait cessé de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes dès la première bombe, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte à chaque choc. Comment dire à la personne qu'on aime que tout va bien se passer alors qu'autour de vous, le monde s'effondre un peu plus à chaque seconde?

La sirène les avait surpris alors qu'ils faisaient la queue depuis près de trois heures pour avoir un peu de lait et de beurre. L'attente était longue et peu fructueuse. Les rations n'étaient déjà pas très élevées mais Hermione et lui avait une ration moindre du fait de leur statut. Les trois amis vivaient ensemble depuis le début de la guerre mais depuis quelque temps, il devenait difficile de se procurer assez de nourriture et les provocations des policiers, voir des citoyens français eux-mêmes, étaient de plus en fréquentes. La récente obligation pour Hermione et lui de porter l'étoile jaune n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Ron subissait même d'importantes pressions pour divorcer, mais il s'y refusait catégoriquement.

L'attaque dura une dizaine de minutes. La dernière bombe lâchée, les gens restèrent terrés dans l'abris plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, le temps d'être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une courte trêve. Puis, comme sous l'emprise d'une même volonté, les refugiés commencèrent à s'agiter en même temps. Harry fut le premier debout. Il essuya ses lunettes avec le tissu de sa chemise mais le résultat fut guère concluant. Il avisa une dame âgée qui semblait avoir des difficultés à se relever. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Dans un premier temps, elle sembla accepter cette aide un sourire aux lèvres mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque son regard dévia sur l'étoile à cinq branches solidement cousue sur poitrine. Elle se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même comme si elle craignait qu'il se mette à la frapper.

Harry soupira et rejoignit ses deux amis. Hermione lui envoya un petit sourire d'encouragement mais il savait que cette situation l'accablait autant que lui. Les gens avaient peur d'eux. Et la peur engendre la haine.

Ils remontèrent à la surface et reprirent leurs place dans la queue. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. En tant que juif, il avait moins de temps que les autres pour s'approvisionner. Il était 14h20, à 15h il n'aurait plus le droit de faire la queue. La tension monta d'un cran et il dut se forcer à respirer profondément pour se calmer.

Une femme tenta de passer devant lui. Harry la menaça du regard. Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à la caisse à temps alors si en plus il se mettait à laisser passer gracieusement les gens, il pouvait dire adieu à son dîner!

Pourtant la femme insista, elle alla même jusqu'à se camper devant lui et clamer tout haut:

_ Excusez-moi mais j'étais devant vous avant que la sirène ne sonne!

Harry respira à fond. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, le moindre faux pas et c'était le camp pour juifs.

_ Je ne crois pas madame, j'ai toujours été a cette place.

La logique aurait voulu que l'incident soit clos. Harry était dans son bon droit, il était derrière Ron et Hermione depuis le début. Mais une vielle harpie derrière lui jugea bon d'ajouter:

_ Vous êtes un menteur! Cette dame était devant vous, je suis témoin.

Une autre voix s'éleva dans la foule:

_ De toute façon ces gens-là sont tous des menteurs, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance!

Un murmure d'approbation accueilli l'accusation. Harry sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il n'était pas d'un naturel patient et ces accusations racistes le mettaient hors de lui. Hermione sentit son ami se tendre aussi elle décida de poser une main rassurante sur son bras et de lui murmurer:

_ C'est bon, laisse tomber Harry. Rentre à la maison, on te rejoindra tout à l'heure.

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et refusa de se laisser accuser sans rien dire.

_ Non ça suffit! Je suis à ma place et j'y reste! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire simplement parce qu'une vieille truie a décidé que parce que j'étais juif, elle pouvait me doubler sans culpabiliser! Je n'ai plus que quarante minutes pour faire la queue alors qu'il vous reste toute la journée!

La foule s'insurgea, on entendit des cris de protestations, des insultes de plus en plus antisémites. La colère et la révolte d'Harry s'en trouvèrent accrues.

_ Alors c'est ça qui vous dérange? Le fait que je sois juif? Mais si je n'avais pas cette maudite étoile, aucun d'entre vous ne l'aurait su!

Sur ces mots il arracha son étoile d'un geste rageur.

_ Et maintenant, vous pouvez me dire comment vous savez que je suis juif ?

Hermione sentit le danger arriver et fit pression sur Harry pour qu'il rentre immédiatement tandis que Ron s'évertuait à calmer la foule. Les poings serrés sur le bout de tissu jaune qui causait son malheur, la mâchoire crispée, il obéit à contrecœur et rentra en veillant à ce que personne ne remarque qu'un juif se promenait sans son étoile.

**17 juin 1942**

Harry était en train de lire le journal lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il échangea un regard intrigué avec Ron avant de plier le journal et de le déposer sur la table basse du salon pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui et tourna la poignée, un sourire accueillant et chaleureux sur les lèvres. Son sourire se fana sitôt qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle recula de quelques pas, laissant passer deux personnes qui n'attendirent pas l'autorisation d'entrer pour se glisser dans le couloir. Il s'agissait de deux hommes en uniformes gris vert, une lourde chaine argentée autour du coup. L'un était blond au yeux marrons et l'autre châtain aux yeux bleus. L'homme blond prit la parole:

_ Mr Potter habite bien ici?

Harry fit un pas en avant, saisit d'un terrible pressentiment;

_ Oui, c'est moi.

L'homme le détailla de haut en bas avant de déclarer:

_ Nous sommes de la Feldgendarmerie, nous avons reçu des témoignages selon lesquels vous auriez arrachés votre étoile en public le 15 juin dernier. Est-ce vrai?

Harry resta quelques secondes sans voix, paralysé par la peur. Il se ressaisit et, sentant que nier les faits ne changerait en rien la situation, il acquiesça.

_ En vertu de la huitième ordonnance du 29 mai 1942 sur les mesures prises contre les juifs, nous avons ordre de vous arrêter pour vous emmener dans un camps pour juif.

Ce fut comme si le monde autour de lui s'écroulait. Harry avait l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve. Il se sentit pâlir et fut pris de vertiges, pourtant, il réussit à acquiescer en hochant de la tête. Faire un scandale ne changerait rien si ce n'est entrainer ses deux amis dans sa chute. Il fit donc un pas en avant, prêt à se rendre. Mais une main se referma puissamment autour de son bras, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Il leva ses yeux verts vers son ami qui arborait un regard révolté et déterminé.

_ Il s'agit d'une regrettable erreur. Harry a enlevé son étoile mais, voyez, il l'a remise aussitôt. Il n'y a donc pas de problème. Par conséquent Harry n'ira nulle part.

L'homme de la Feldgendarmerie sourit à son Co-équipier, visiblement amusé.

_ La loi est la loi Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Potter l'a enfreinte, il doit en subir les conséquences.

Harry vit le rouge monter aux joues de son meilleur ami, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Il posa donc une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

_ C'est bon Ron, je vais y aller. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

Mais Ron fit la sourde oreille et continua à vociférer au plus grand amusement des deux policiers.

_ Et en quoi a-t-il enfreint la loi? Il est juif? C'est ça son crime?

_ Monsieur, je vous prie de vous calmer. Nous emmènerons cet homme quoique vous disiez.

_ Il reste avec nous misérables chiens enchaînés*!

Les deux allemands cessèrent aussitôt de sourire. Leurs regards ce firent noirs et l'un d'eux s'approcha, menaçant.

_ Ecoutez-nous bien Mr Weasley! Nous pourrions vous arrêter et vous envoyer dans un camp pour cette insulte! Sachez que votre épouse ne risque rien uniquement parce qu'elle est mariée à un non-juif. Mais si vous veniez à être expédié dans un camp alors elle le serait aussi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma et se retourna vers sa femme, perdu. Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens, s'échangeant en cet instant plus de chose que des mots auraient pu le faire. Sans quitter son époux des yeux, Hermione murmura:

_ C'est nous trois ou personne.

Les deux officiers sourirent, visiblement satisfaits de la tournure des événements.

Harry adressa un regard implorant à ses deus amis, les suppliant de renoncer à ce sacrifice aberrant. Mais ils furent tous trois guidés hors de la maison qui resta vide et désertée.

**18 juin 1942**

A cinq heures du matin, les nombreux réfugiés du camp de Drancy furent appelés dans la cour centrale. La bouche pâteuse, Harry suivit le flot d'un pas lourd et mal assuré.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille vers 15h par autobus. Après avoir été fouillés et dépouillés de tout ce qu'ils possédaient: montres, monnaie, même les alliances de Ron et Hermione furent confisqués malgré leurs cris de protestations. Ils avaient ensuite passés la nuit dans le camp. Harry en avait profité pour discuter avec ses deux amis, les traitants au passage de fous et d'inconscients. Mais ils s'évertuèrent à le rassurer en lui disant que tant qu'ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, tout irait bien. Ils réussirent même à lui arracher un sourire.

Et maintenant ils étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique avant d'être envoyés vers la gare du Bourget-Drancy. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron qui grimaça en avisant les wagons de marchandises à l'origine prévus pour les chevaux. Ils furent une soixantaine à être entassé dans un seul wagon. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards et même des nourrissons. Harry se pencha vers Hermione pour lui demander:

_ Je croyais que seul ceux qui enfreignaient la loi était arrêtés.

_ Cette règle n'est valable que pour les juifs français. Presque tous les juifs étrangers sont arrêtés.

_ Et personne ne dit rien?

Hermione soupira, le cœur lourd:

_ Harry, tu as bien vu la réaction des gens quand ils voient l'étoile de judas! Ils ont peur des juifs! La propagande les persuade qu'en nous arrêtant, ils rendent service à la société toute entière.

Harry serra la mâchoire pour contenir son envie de se révolter.

Les portes du wagon se refermèrent et on entendit un cliquetis de serrure qui indiqua que les portes étaient cadenassées. Ron attira son attention sur un petit vasistas en hauteur, seule source d'aire et d'aération et sur une sorte de tonneau vide destiné aux besoins naturels. Harry soupira et appuya sa tête contre la paroi en taule du wagon. Le voyage promettait d'être long! La soif était le plus dur à supporter. L'ambiance était pesante. La chaleur était insupportable, accentuée par la proximité et le manque d'air. Les enfants pleuraient serrés dans les bras de leurs mères. De temps à autre, une personne paniquait, hurlant et frappant du poing sur la tôle, suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir. L'inquiétude se lisait dans tous les yeux. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se cachait derrière le terme de « camp pour juif ».

La nuit tombée, presque personne ne réussit à dormir. Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de regarder à l'extérieur par le vasistas. Il reconnu quelques noms de villes: Strassburg, le nouveau nom de Strasbourg, puis des noms de villes allemandes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

**21 Juin 1942**

Après trois jours sans un seul arrêt, des crissements de frein se firent enfin entendre. Les jambes engourdies et affaiblies après autant de temps sans activité, les trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet et intrigué. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, éblouissant leurs yeux peu habitués à tant de lumière. Un SS passa devant leur wagon afin de vérifier l'état des passagers. Certains étaient morts, des vieillards principalement, et d'autres étaient devenus complètement fous, se murant dans le silence ou récitant des litanies de paroles inintelligibles, le regard perdu dans le vide.

La visite terminée, un SS se mit à hurler:

_ Menschen von 18 bis 55 Jahre sollen aufden Kai aussteigen!

Ron fit une grimace qui démontrait très clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui avait été dit. Il s'agissait très clairement d'un ordre. Quelques hommes se levèrent et descendirent sur le quai. Hésitant à les suivre, Harry regarda Hermione en espérant que, cultivée comme elle l'était, elle sache ce qui avait été ordonné. A la vue de son visage blafard et de son regard paniqué, il sut qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui s'était dit. Ron suivit son regard et blanchit à son tour. Il enlaça sa femme dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement:

_ Hermione? Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

La jeune femme déglutit et inspira fortement pour se donner courage avant de descendre.

_ Ils veulent… que les hommes de 18 à 55 ans descendent sur le quai.

Autant Ron sembla un peu perdu, autant Harry comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

_ Ils vont nous séparer…

Aussitôt le visage de son ami s'empourpra sous l'effet de la colère.

_ Il n'en n'ai pas question! On a dit nous trois ou rien!!

À ce moment un soldat passa devant leur wagon et se mit à brailler en leur faisant signe de descendre. Ron lui fit un bras d'honneur rageur, geste compréhensible quelque soit la langue. Une lueur mauvaise passa dans le regard de l'officier qui attrapa le jeune insolent par le col de sa chemise avant de le jeter au sol. Sans réfléchir Harry défendit son ami en sautant sur le militaire, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le SS se releva mais Harry le devança en vitesse et envoya son poing dans sa mâchoire. Il était prêt à réitérer son geste mais un coup de cross entre le côtes le fit s'effondrer au sol dans un cri de douleur. Ce fut au tour de Ron de tenter de le défendre mais il se retrouva tout aussi rapidement à terre. Les officiers se mirent autour d'eux et commencèrent à les rouer de coups, les obligeant à se recroqueviller au sol. Il entendit Hermione crier le nom de son mari qui était soudain devenu silencieux. Malgré la douleur, Harry s'obligea à ne pas crier pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses bourreaux mais il ne put s'empêcher de grogner et de gémir lorsqu'un pied s'enfonça dans son torse, lui coupant la respiration.

_ Genug! Legen Siein den Lastkraftwagen. Wir haben keine Zeit, mit diesen Torheiten zu verlieren!

La voix était autoritaire et l'effet fut immédiat. Les coups cessèrent et un homme le pris sous le bras et le souleva pour l'amener à l'arrière d'un camion où il le jeta avec brusquerie. Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir Hermione effarée dans le wagon qui fixait son époux, inconscient, lui aussi trainé vers un autre camion. Il entendit le train s'ébrouer et partir dans un vacarme de ferraille. Une peur panique se répandit dans ses veines comme un poison, lui coupant la respiration tandis qu'il tentait de s'asseoir sur un banc, le plus à l'arrière possible du véhicule. Maintenant qu'il était sur le point de découvrir la réalité sur ces fameux camps pour juifs, il craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* insulte qui était attribuée aux agents de la feldgendarmerie en referance à la lourde chaine qu'ils portaient autour du cou (vous pouvez faire des recherches images sur google)

_Les personnes de 18 à 55 ans doivent descendre sur le quai!_

_Assez! Mettez-les dans le camion. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises!_

* * *


	2. Causes de l'arrêt

Bien. Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et ceci ne va certainement pas vous plaire.

J'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fic. Pas par fainéantise ou par manque d'inspiration, croyez le bien.

Je suis actuellement tiraillée par vous reviews qui me poussent à continuer et ma raison ainsi que le juste commentaire de Pichenlit.

Elle m'a en effet fait remarquer que le sujet était décidemment trop délicat. Les souffrances des juifs ne sont une simple histoire inventée par un auteur ou un scénariste. Il y a là-derrière de vraies vies humaines.

Je croies que quand cette histoire a germé dans mon esprit, je me suis entièrement focalisée sur la relation Harry/ Draco, je voulais que la guerre les unisse avant de les séparer. Je voulais créer un paradoxe, un être complexe qui ne serait pas bon mais qui aurait trouvé une et unique personne qu'il aurait aimé et sauvé. Peut-être que je reprendrais cette idée. Mais pas ce contexte.

Beaucoup l'ont dit, c'est inédit. Je réalise pourquoi. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions et avoir des doutes au fur et à mesure de mes recherches. J'ai longtemps hésité et finalement j'ai posté. Je n'aurais pas du. C'est une erreur et je m'en excuse. Que ce soit auprès de ceux qui ont accrochés et qui attendent la suite ou après de ceux qui ont été choqués du sujet.

Je ne pense pas que le premier chapitre puisse choquer. Je me suis trop inspiré d'un véritable témoignage, reprenant tous les détails du voyage en train. Mais la suite oui. Soyons réaliste, un juif et un SS, au beau milieu d'un camps? Non, plus j'y pense plus je me dis que c'est une erreur et je me sens mal d'avoir pu offenser ne serait-ce que la mémoire de ceux qui ont enduré plus de souffrances que nous n'en connaitront probablement jamais.

J'ai visité un camps un jour. J'y ai entre aperçu toute l'horreur qui s'y cachait. J'ai vu les fours, j'ai vu les tables où l'on effectuait les expériences sur le corps humain, le vice étant poussé jusque dans le présence de sillons creusés dans la table et qui permettait au sang de mieux s'écouler. J'ai vu les photos de sujet « lapins » à qui on enlevait un muscle pour voir comment la personne se comporterait sans. J'ai vu la photo d'une sorte de casque possédant des vis sur le côté et qui permettait de percer le crâne de son porteur. Non vraiment, l'horreur qui y régnait était sans nom, froide, intelligente, machiavélique, poussant le vice toujours plus loin.

Je pensais diminuer l'impact en choisissant un camps de concentration au lieu d'un camp d'extermination ainsi qu'en lui inventant un nom au lieu de lui en donner un vrai. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas suffisant.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Je ne peux pas dire que j'arrête la joie au cœur ou sans regret. Vos encouragements me fendent le cœur. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir soumis quelque chose qui vous emballait avant de vous le retirer. Mais je dois faire avec ma conscience et elle me dit que continuer ne serait pas honnête. Alors voilà, j'arrête. Je vous l'ai dit, je pense reprendre l'intrigue amoureuse. Mais pas le contexte. Un résistant et un simple officier allemand peut être. Voilà qui serait déjà plus juste. Oui, je crois que je ferais ça.

Je crois que j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux que j'ai pu heurter et plus particulièrement auprès de Pichenlit, si tu pouvais me répondre d'ailleurs, je t'en serais très reconnaissante et aussi auprès de Aléa-tira. Ta review m'avait beaucoup émue. La première fois que tu écris à un auteur et vois ce que je fais, j'arrête, j'ai quelque part l'impression de te trahir. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, j'espère ne pas t'avoir dégoutée car sache que ça m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir. J'espère te retrouver ailleurs, je tacherais de faire plus attention, l'histoire de faire honneur à ta review.

Encore mille excuses, je me sens assez minable ce soir. Mais j'ai fait une erreur et j'en assume les conséquences. J'espère de tout cœur que vous comprendrez mon geste.

Affectueusement,

KW


End file.
